Witch Hunter (Organization)
The Witch Hunter Organization (often referred to as Witch Hunters or WHs) is a multinational institution designed to oppose witches after they waged war against humans. This powerful force was made to protect humans; among their ranks are even an amount of witches who have switched sides. History The organization began less than 14 years ago after the witches waged war on the humans. The countries that survived the initial attack collected people with abilities that can be used against the witches, and united them, forming the WHs. To this day, the WHs continues to defend against the witches aiming to destroy man kind. Classes *'S-Class' (White): The strongest Witch Hunters are in this class. S-Class WHs are allowed to vote during meetings where a case is being decided by Central. They have a responsibility of looking after those of a lower rank and aren't paid extra if they do so. They are the Administrators of their WH HQ and generally are paired up to each base. There are a total of 8 S-Class WHs, but two are currently deceased and one is currently inactive, presently there is a person temporarily standing in as a S-Class WH. *'A-Class' (Black): Elite Witch Hunters, it is noted that one A-Class WH has the same power level as a team of B-Class WHs. They have the ability to vote during trials when Central is involved. These WHs have the responsibility of looking after those ranked lower than them and aren't paid extra when fulfilling this role. There are 14 A-Class WHs that are currently known, one of which is defected and one that is inactive, they were all based in the West HQ. *'B-Class' (Blue): Hunters qualified to fight witches directly on the battlefield, usually in teams. They are much more common than WHs of a higher rank. *'C-Class' (Green): WHs of this class only have search and investigation duties and function like an Intel division. *'D-Class' (Gray): The weakest class, who do the office work at the WH bases. Every A-Class or S-Class WH has a D-Class WH as his or her own secretary and personal financial manager. Types of Witch Hunters *'Naturals': Natural WHs are normal human beings; however, through rigorous training, they are able to perform feats far beyond those of mortal men. Xing is an example. There are more Natural WHs than any other type, but the majority of them are in B-class. They make up the smallest portion of the A-class, and in the highest White class, which only has eight members in the entire world, there is only one. *'Shamans': Shamans are people who don’t have a magic power of their own, but instead borrow power from the world around them. Tarras is an example of a Shaman — he uses an Earth spirit. He is part of a family that worships an Earth God in order to borrow it's power. *'Witches': These are Witches who decided to side with humans. The WH witches gathered all the magic and information that the WHs use to fight, and the WH would find it much more difficult to defeat enemy witches without their help. *'Mutants': Within the WH, mutants hold the strongest grudge against Witches. They are people whose bodies have been modified by witches — mostly as forced test subjects of witches in order to increase their strength as a Supporter. Many mutants who manage to escape from their witch captors join the ranks of the WHs. Words is a mutant who captured the witch who modified his body. Tasha also falls under this category because he uses an object created by a witch; namely, his gun, created by Edea Florence. Members A typical member of the organization is called a Witch Hunter (WH). A-Class and B-Class WHs are generally assigned into teams by the administrator of their HQ. Each team has at least two people, all of which are in the same class and are from the same base. Unnamed Members Bases The organization has four sectors, North, South, East and West. The bases are funded by the governments of their respective regions as well as defending those nations. Each Central HQ is run by two S-Class WH administrators, but if the S-Class WH's value is worth twice their rank, they will be the only S-Class WH needed for their HQ. Each base has a training area, an office area and a court to decide trials. The East HQ is known to be the weakest base and the West HQ is the most heavily guarded one, due to the Network Master. The South HQ was destroyed by South after North intentionally leaked the base's location. Special Positions Network Master The person responsible for running the organizations magical network, they manage the distribution of information among WHs and is aware of every issue happening within the organization. Network Masters are given some authority over WHs and are capable of temporarily retracting a case in a trial. The HQ of the person holding this position is guarded with the most WHs in comparison to other bases. This position is currently occupied by Diana Basil. Central The governing body as well as the higher-ups of the organization, they are used as judges when deciding issues. They are known for their stubborn nature and has authority over all WHs, even though they aren't allowed to vote during trials. Distributed Equipment *'Witch Hunter Uniform': A uniform that can measure your abilities and grade you into classes, from S'' to ''D and will change into the color corresponding to the class. It is made out of memory-lapsed fibers, preventing ordinary people from noticing them unless purposefully attracting their attention. The organization will provide you with a standard uniform immediately after you join them and afterwoods, you can ask for a customized design. All uniforms consist of a top, pants for males and a skirt or a dress for a female, a jacket or a WH belt is common, but optional. When damaged, the uniform can be fixed by infusing mana into it. The uniform can be tampered with, an example of this is Visul's uniform. *'Witch Hunter Mobile': Powered by mana, this device is available to all WHs and is used to update them on information related to their job, but can also be used as conventional mobile phones. It has a standard design, a typical flip phone with a key pad. *'Customized Weapons': The organization will provide upgrades to your equipments used in combat given that you give them the provided weapon and it isn't fully upgraded yet. An example of this is Tasha's Mana Gun Colt Custom and Dimensional Gallery Pouch being upgraded into Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold and Dimensional Gallery Glove. Category:Organizations